


On Reflection

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Assistant!Belle, Boss!Gold, Business AU, F/M, Hotels, Masturbation, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Hotel rooms that shared a bathroom shouldn't cause so many problems.





	1. Chapter 1

Gold had just finished brushing his teeth when he heard the noise. It was a soft sound that he would have missed had the tap still been running; a gentle sigh filled with seductive promise. He glanced toward the door that led to Belle’s bedroom and shook his head. He was clearly hearing things, Belle was still downstairs in the bar chatting with the other assistants. He frowned at his reflection and corrected that thought; Belle was socialising with people her own age. He’d been lucky that his young, vibrant and very intelligent assistant had graced him with so much of her off-time during this business trip. Just the thought of her made him smile, there was no doubt that he had the best PA in the business, so far she’d told him of no less than five offers from his rivals who wanted her skills for their own. Several had pitched their offer in terms of ‘saving her from the beast’. Belle had smiled and politely turned each and every one of them down. 

That soft sound reached his ears again. There was no denying that it was a moan of pleasure, the response of his cock was proof enough of that. The desire heating his blood was quenched by the icy cold thought that Belle had brought a lover back to her room. When they had arrived he’d known that sharing a bathroom would cause problems, but he’d not tortured himself with imagining that he’d be listening to someone pleasure her while he performed his nightly ablutions. The sensible thing to do would be to retreat to his own room, shut the door and hit the minibar like there was no tomorrow. But what if he needed to use the bathroom again and Belle and her lover were still enjoying each other? He would carefully shut the door on her side first and then head to his own room. Perfect plan.

After he edged his way to Belle’s door he questioned the perfection of his plan. Now he was closer the delicious sounds she was making were clearer. He took a deep breath and reached for the handle. Up until this point his eyes had been fixed firmly on the tiled floor, but now he glanced up to make sure his hand caught the door handle and he froze. There was a mirror on the wall in Belle’s room, and in its reflection he had a full view of her bed; the bed that she was currently draped over totally alone.

He should have hurried away, but the shock of the sight reflected in the mirror held him in place. Belle, the wonderful, intelligent, caring woman he’d yearned for since he’d hired her a year ago was laid out on her hotel bed, naked, pleasuring herself.

A wave of guilt washed over him and he dropped his chin to his chest, berating himself for grossly invading her privacy in such an abhorrent way. His foot was already raised to take him back to his room when another sound halted him. No, that couldn’t have been his name she’d just moaned, could it?

The devil of his curiosity overwhelmed the angel of his better nature and he raised his eyes to the mirror again. Belle’s fingers were working furiously at the apex of her thighs now and her free hand was palming her breast giving him a tantalising glimpse of the rosy bud of her nipple through her fingers.

“Oh Robert.”

That was defiantly his name spilling from her lips. Gold muffled his whimper with his hand. He knew he should but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Please Robert.”

Oh gods above if that wasn’t the sound of pure heavenly bliss. For a crazy second he almost found the confidence to stride into her room and offer to give her a hand. The brash crudeness of that thought achieved what nothing else had and made him flee for his own room, leaving the door open as he’d found it.

 

The minibar was depressingly plentiful in bourbon and sorely lacking in scotch, so Gold called room service and ordered a bottle of Glenfiddich and a bucket of ice. There were several important meetings he had to attend tomorrow, but the pain of a hangover would serve as penance for his act of voyeurism. His guilt at his transgression had done nothing to wilt the erection that he’d found himself with once he’d got back into his room. He refused to take himself in hand; the scotch would solve that problem for him. He sat on his bed waiting for room service to bring him oblivion in a handy bottle.

At the knock on the door he arranged his computer on his lap and called out; “Come in.”

“Good evening Mister Gold.”

He had been looking at his laptop but he would have known that voice anywhere. He glanced up and cocked an eyebrow at his thankfully clothed assistant. She was wearing a wrap dress in a pale gold; he knew she’d bought it with the surprise bonus he’d given her after a long weekend of amazing work.

“Are you moonlighting Miss French? Do I need to increase you salary?”

He was proud of his jovial quip; it was proof to himself that Belle never needed to know about what he’d seen.

“Not at all. I am very well paid, as you well know,” He did know, none of the offers she’d received this weekend matched her current salary, she began to fix them both a scotch and continued, “I needed to speak with you so I thought I may as well bring this in.”

He nodded and moved his laptop on to the bed so he could sit up more. Belle’s attention was still on fixing their drinks so he had a moment to rearrange his robe over the half hard-on he was still sporting. He was decent when she approached the bed and handed him his drink, she perched on the edge of the bed and took a slow sip of her own drink.

It was comfortable being with her like this and not too different from when she’d sit on the edge of his office desk as they discussed business. The familiarity of their situation lulled him into a false sense of security, so he wasn’t at all prepared for when she suddenly said; “If you can see me in a mirror I can see you.”

Gold’s hand stuttered and the glass rattled against his teeth. She’d seen him perving on her and she was here to give him the bollocking he richly deserved.

“See I know this, and I knew you were in the bathroom.”

Gold’s eyes widened so much he was sure they were going to drop out of his head on to the bedspread. Belle took a deep breath and met his eye as she said; “I’ve been trying to make my interest in you clear all week. I need you to tell me now if you need my resignation.”


	2. Chapter 2

The only word that registered in his mind was ‘resignation’. He was going to lose Belle unless he fixed this. He deserved to lose Belle after what he’d done. He needed to fix this now. He gulped hard around the lump in his throat and reached for her arm, but then held himself back; touching her wasn’t a good idea. Instead he rolled from the other side of the bed, giving her as much space as the suddenly tiny room would allow as he began to pace and babble.

“Belle. I am so sorry. I crossed a line, an unforgiveable line. If you do want to leave, you have so many offers from so many great firms, you can go wherever you want, I will make sure whoever you decide to work for will pay you twice the salary you have now, but Belle I don’t want you to leave m… to go … and what do you mean you were trying to make your interest in me clear this week?”

Her face had been neutral as he’d poured out his panicked thoughts, but now she smiled at him.

“Mister Gold, Robert. I have liked you since my interview. At some point over this past year I have developed deeper feelings for you, and I thought this week would be a good time to ascertain if you felt the same way for me. I tired dinners and subtle hints, and I was getting desperate tonight. So when I heard you in the bathroom I went all out.”

His nervous hands cinched the tie of his robe tighter around his waist.

“Yo..you did what you did on purpose?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

The tip of Belle’s tongue traced along her bottom lip; “I was hoping you would join me.”

That lump was back in Gold’s throat, this was happening, oh bloody hellfire. There were so many things he wanted to say, most of them obscene, so he settled for;   
“Be..Belle I’m twenty years older than you, and your boss.”

She took a painfully slow sip of her scotch; “You are my boss, but if that is a deal breaker we can change that. Before this trip I suspected that I could walk into another job with ease. I know that for certain now, several times over. What I’m saying is our professional relationship doesn’t need to have any bearing on our intimate relations,” Her eyebrow quirked as she waited to see if he had caught her meaning, his hesitant nod answered that question for her, “And as for the age gap; we are both consenting adults, so who cares?”

He stared at her for a very long silent moment. She was right, as always Belle was right. Gold licked his lips and took a step towards her.

“I thought about joining you in your room when I heard you say what you said.”

Fuck, he wasn’t exactly reassuring her here was he? But the lawyer in him need her explicit consent before he dared to assume anything, and Belle, wonderful Belle understood that. She put her drink to one side and slowly rose to her feet, her fingers toying with the ties on the side of her dress as his throat went dry.

“Oh, you mean when I moaned,” She slipped the knot free, “Please Robert.”

The potential of her dress opening was halted by her hands, Gold took a step closer to her and surprised himself by saying; “Tell me what you want from me Belle.”

Her coy smile made his rare confidence in this sort of situation worth the effort. She glanced down at her bare toes and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

“Please kiss me Robert.”

His hands cupped her face and slowly, softly his lips met hers. His heart pounded beneath his ribs as he pulled away. 

“Please don’t stop Robert.”

“Oh Belle, I could become addicted to you asking for what you want from me.”

She nuzzled her face against his neck and sighed; “I want everything from you.”

Gold moaned her name and waved goodbye to the last of his doubt. 

“I want to taste you.”

Belle stepped back from him and pulled opened her dress. A groan of delight left his throat when he saw she was bare beneath the pale gold fabric. She laid herself on the bed and he thanked his lucky stars for allowing him to see in person what he had glimpsed in the mirror only an hour earlier. 

“Wait.”

He stopped with one foot in midair, much as he had in the bathroom earlier, but this time he was praying he had permission to stay.

“Can we level things up a bit? I’m in my birthday suit and you’re still dressed.”

He had stripped out of his robe and the tee-shirt underneath it before his brain caught up with what he was doing. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been to a gym, he had two decades on Belle, there was no way she was going to like what she saw once he levelled the playing field and finished striping. His hands faltered at the waistband of the pyjama bottoms, and he looked to Belle for support.

“Please Robert, let me see you.”

Gods, how did this wonderful woman know exactly what he needed? He shoved the fabric down over his hips and stood before her bare, erect and waiting for her judgement.

“Oh my. I hadn’t imagined quite so much. Now you mentioned something about tasting?”

She shift her leg, opening herself to him and he dove forward to bury his face between her offered thighs.

“Oh! Oh my god.”

Gold lavished her folds with his tongue and mouth, drinking in her sweet taste and every blissful sound she made. He knew his actions were clumsy, but pride roared in his veins when her fingers wound in his hair and her hips pushed into his face. Her heel dug into his back and her hand pulled at his hair, she was close, oh so close.

“Stop!”

His head snapped up, his eyes full of worry, “What did I do wrong?”

Belle sagged back against the bed, her breasts heaving as she dragged in breath after breath; “Nothing wrong, want you inside me.”

He grinned and flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit; “Not got a condom, sweetheart.”

He’d been hoping to get back to licking her into bliss when she arched her back and chuckled.

“I have one in the pocket of my dress.”

He nuzzled into her humming his appreciation for her foresight before he slithered from the bed and began searching for her dress on the floor. What had appeared a mere scrap on Belle’s body had morphed into a mass of unfathomable fabric.

“Where are the pockets in this thing?”

“Give it here.”

Belle’s hand grabbed the dress from his fumbling hands and she worked some sort of magic to find the pocket and extract the foil square. She held it gently between her teeth and crooked her finger at him. It was probable that he’d never gotten on to a bed so fast in his entire life. Belle caught his hand and pressed the condom into his palm with a kiss.

“My turn for a taste.”

“Oh fucking hell!”

Lips. Tongue. Cock. Wow. Gold’s normally impressive vocabulary was whittled away to nothing other than guttural moans of pleasure as Belle sucked him down.

“Not … oh god yes … not gonna last … Belle?”

He couldn’t feel her anymore and for a split second he panicked, thought that all of this had been a cruel vivid dream, and then she was surrounding him again, her thighs straddling his, her hand on his chest, he’d not even noticed that she’d rolled the condom on him until he felt her grip the base of his cock.

“Robert, do you want this?”

He growled his positive response and grabbed her hips. They shared a giggle as they missed their target the first time. Belle had to shift up and back slightly to get the right angle, and then they slid together with a gasp and a sigh. A blissful eternity of physical closeness took a step toward pure heaven on Earth as Belle rolled her hips. Gold responded slowly at first, letting her set the pace she wanted. Faster, harder, more was the order of the day, and they both gave as good as they got. There may have been screaming as they climaxed almost simultaneously, but neither one of them where in any state to pay attention.

Gold felt himself begin to soften and tapped Belle’s side until she rolled off his chest with a contented groan. The condom was peeled off and tossed in the vague direction of the trashcan, he knew it was lazy, but he honestly couldn’t muster up the strength to raise his head let alone dispose of it in a more sensible manner. He rolled to his side and found an angel waiting on his pillow with a sated smile on her face.

“You never did tell me if you wanted my resignation.”

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. 

“I don’t want to lose you. If that means you go work for someone else then so be it, sweetheart.”

She cuddled closer to him; “Either way, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
